


Don't make me beg

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/F, Flustered Hana, Gyms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2020 | ShortficBrigitte invites Hana to work out with her.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Don't make me beg

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

There wasn’t much sense in Hana going to the gym. For what? Would bicep curls improve her reaction time? Would the butterfly press make her better at piloting a mech? Staying in shape was important, sure, but it wasn’t a top priority of hers by any means. 

“You should come with me,” Brigitte suggested. She brushed a long gingerbread-brown hair away from her face with the back of her hand, ashen smudges left in the wake where her glove had touched her freckled cheek. “It’s more fun with friends.” 

Hana hummed thoughtfully. 

Her top priority was keeping her mech in working order. That meant tune-ups after every mission, diagnostic checks, upgrades and replacements for any damaged parts. She spent more time in the work room banging a wrench around than she did in her sleeping quarters. 

At least Brigitte was here most days to keep her company. She was always fixing dents in her and Reinhardt’s unwieldy armor, buffing away imperfections in the metal, repairing her flail and Reinhardt’s hammer. As busy with her own gear as Hana was with her mech. 

“I don’t know.” It would be more fun to work out with someone else but wasn’t quite sold yet. 

“C’mon.” Brigitte got up from her work bench. Dropping off a stud welder with the rest of her tools, she made her way over to the berth where Hana’s mech was set up. 

She stood for a long minute surveying the massive hunk of machinery. Pink panels had been pried out of place, inner workings all on display. Long cables and cords were snaking over from the wall, plugged in at certain places. Hana was wrist deep in a tangle of wires, trying to find all the ones with scored insulation so she could replace them. 

“Don’t make me beg,” Brigitte teased.

Something about the way Brigitte said that made Hana’s ears go pink. As pink as her mech. She knew from experience that Brigitte would start pleading next. ‘Please? Pretty please?’. 

That was how Hana had ended up trying German beer. Nasty. Too hoppy and it was served warm, how gross was that? It was also how she had ended up letting Brigitte dress her up in armor one day. It was way too big for her and it banged around whenever she walked, but Brigitte was so delighted by it she bent nearly in half with laughter, so the adventure had been worth it. 

Apparently it was how Hana was going to end up going to the gym too. “Okay, okay.” She shook her head and turned away if only to hide a smirk. “I’ll come lift with you or whatever.” 

The pleased noise of victory Brigitte made as she turned away definitely didn’t do anything to Hana at all. Nope. Nuh-uh. Absolutely not. 

Hana decided if she was going to torture herself as the gym, she might as well look cute doing it. Earlier in the year she had been involved in yet another endorsement deal, a line of athletic clothing. It mostly consisted of stretchy yoga pants and tank tops with her name and logo and signature colors on them. They could easily be mixed and matched. She had been given tons of the product for free so she had plenty to choose from. 

She arrived at the gym to find Brigitte already there. She shouldn’t be surprised, really. When she wasn’t in the work room, Brigitte practically lived at the gym along with Fareeha and Zarya. It was no coincidence that they were the three strongest women on the team. 

Brigitte hadn’t changed into anything fancy. She had on a shirt with the sleeves ripped off and biking shorts. It was unfair how hot she looked in them. She was all sweaty already, skin glistening in the bright light. Not that Hana was staring… 

“Ah, Hana!” Brigitte waved her over. “Let’s get started!” She was smiling so genuinely it was impossible to say no to her. 

Hana was fully kidding when she said she would lift with Brigitte back in the work shop. She wasn’t going to try and flex in front of someone so much stronger than her. She was good at running though. Or, at least, she was okay at it. So, she decided to do that instead. 

Brigitte seemed mildly disappointed, muttering something about how it was leg day today and cardio was later in the week, but she allowed for this. She went to use some of the machines with the weights nearby while Hana got started on the treadmill. She set a leisurely pace because she didn’t actually want to get sweaty. 

She kept getting distracted though. It was hard not to. Brigitte tucked her bottom lip between her teeth when she was concentrating and with each rep her lips were growing redder and redder. She was literally dripping sweat. The gasps and grunts she made were damn near obscene. 

Hana was actually starting to blush. 

She had to actively force herself to look away. The way Brigitte’s thigh muscles moved under the fabric of her clothing was downright sinful. Hana’s mind took her to distinctly inappropriate places whether she was looking or not. She was in the middle of wondering what it would feel like to have those thigh thighs wrapped around the sides of her head when the treadmill beeped at her. 

It was the timer, chiming in after another fifteen minute interval. She had meant to stick it out for an hour but after forty-five minutes she wasn’t sure she could take much more of this. 

“Alright,” Hana called, putting the machine in cool down mode. “I’m throwing in the towel.” 

“What.” The clunk of weights being set down resounded across the gym. “Already!?” 

Brigitte wandered over to her treadmill, moseying up to the front of it. She leaned on it casually, chest rising and falling with the heavy breaths she was taking. There was sweat glistening on her chest, and Hana couldn’t look away. 

“You know you can just ask me out you know,” Brigitte told her. 

That caught Hana’s attention real quick. Her head snapped up, eyes catching Brigitte’s warm brown ones. She was still smiling, looking as charming as ever. 

“Wh.. what?” Hana asked, bewildered. She had barely been attempting to hide her extremely obvious sexual attraction and yet she was still surprised Brigitte had caught on. 

“Just ask.” 

Hana’s treadmill finally slowed to a stop. She was blushing bright pink, her face even more colorful than her trademarked work out clothes. She glanced away, lest her eyes get caught on Brigitte’s bulging arm muscles and get stuck. 

“Well. I don’t know… would you… wanna…” 

Brigitte grinned. She pinned an elbow to the front panel of the treadmill and stuck her chin in her hand, waiting patiently, drawing all this out. 

“Would I wanna what?” 

“C’mon.” Hana peeked at Brigitte. “Don’t make me beg.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
